


Jealousy Will Get You Everywhere

by saoirse9



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Cuddling Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gabriel/Sam Winchester First Time, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Season/Series 13, Season/Series 13 Speculation, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, Shameless Smut, Top Gabriel (Supernatural), Top Gabriel/Bottom Sam Winchester, mentions of Rowena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 21:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14578275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saoirse9/pseuds/saoirse9
Summary: As it was, Sam just retorted, “Gabriel, I fucking told you I needed you!” Finally he looked up and his words ended on a gasp. The angel was right there, face mere inches from the human’s, gaze smoldering with golden fire.“That’s right, you did,” Gabriel whispered, breath warm across Sam’s lips. And then the human was gasping again as Gabriel moved to straddle his thighs. Leaning in, the angel murmured against Sam’s ear, “What if I told you… I need you, too.”





	Jealousy Will Get You Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Spoilers for season 13.  
> This happened because of certain events in episode 21.  
> Also, this is the first sex scene I've ever written. Be gentle?

Sam was avoiding Gabriel. He wasn’t being obvious about it and, in fact, the angel wasn’t completely sure for a week or so if the hunter actually _was_ actively dodging him or if it was all just some big coincidence. But after returning home from bizzaro-apocalypse world, they never seemed to be in the same room together for longer than a minute or so – Gabriel would walk into the library just as Sam started packing up his research; the angel would visit the kitchen to scrounge for a snack and Sam would head to the garage to double check some weapon or other in the Impala. After the sixth time Gabriel said, “Hi,” to him and Sam seemed not even to hear, the angel determined that not only was he being avoided, he was being ignored.

For the first few days after he was certain the treatment was purposeful, Gabriel tolerated it and hoped Sam would come around after a while. But as the silence and evasion started in on its second week, the angel decided enough was enough. This was maddening, especially since he didn’t even know what he’d done to deserve it.

So Gabriel waited for his opportunity, which came a few days later in the form of Sam’s favorite TV show. The hunter didn’t watch much TV, but most Thursday evenings he could be found lounging in one of the armchairs in the TV room (or on the couch after it was unanimously agreed they needed one with all the people staying in the bunker), watching Arrow. The angel lingered outside the door until Sam was sure to be settled in for the hour before sauntering in and making himself comfortable on the opposite end of the couch from Sam. The hunter cast him a sidelong glance. He didn’t say anything, but he also made no move to leave, which Gabriel decided to count as a win.

Neither man uttered a word until the first commercial break. Figuring candidness would get him farther than being coy, Gabriel turned to the hunter and asked bluntly, “Sam, are you avoiding me?”

Sam didn’t even turn his head, just kept his eyes glued to the inane car dealership ad currently on the screen. “Nope.”

“Oh,” the angel said. He paused. “Are you sure? Cuz it kinda seems like I haven’t seen much of you lately.”

“Positive.” The hunter’s tone was curt and he still didn’t look at the angel.

Gabriel sighed. So it was going to be like that. He settled back into the couch; he’d just have to outwait the human, then.

There was silence again, except for the noises emanating from the TV. It lasted through the next segment of the show, the second commercial break, and the bit of show after that. But when the ads began playing for the third time, Sam finally asked, his tone biting, “So, how’s Rowena?”

The question threw Gabe. “Rowena?”

Rolling his eyes, the hunter continued to look at anything except the angel. “Yeah, Rowena. You know, the 300-year-old redheaded witch you seem so fond of.” Sam’s voice was acidic, his words clipped.

Gabriel’s brow furrowed in confusion. “I wouldn’t know? We don’t exactly spend much time together.”

“Oh, really,” the hunter snorted. “Cuz that certainly didn’t seem to be the case when you were screwing her in the library.”

The angel’s jaw dropped and he took a minute to process that. Sam almost seemed… and then it clicked. Gleefully intrigued, Gabriel asked, “Why, Samuel Winchester, are you… jealous?”

“No,” the hunter answered, several seconds too quickly.

“You are! You’re jealous!”

“I’m not jealous!” Sam snapped.

Gabriel ignored him, his features becoming contemplative. “Hmm… but are you jealous of me or of Rowena?”

The hunter was stony faced as the angel pondered. Then Gabriel gasped. “The porn stars! You were jealous of the porn stars! That’s why you kept cutting off anyone who was talking about them!”

“I didn’t – !” Sam began to splutter, but the angel cut him off.

“Yes, you did! You were jealous of them and you’re jealous now of Rowena. Why, Sammy, I didn’t know you felt that way.”

Sam was angry enough now to throw caution to the winds. “Really?” he growled. “Because I thought I made my feelings perfectly clear!”

“Did you?” Gabriel asked softly. Had the hunter been looking, he would have seen the triumphant smirk playing across the angel’s features.

As it was, Sam just retorted, “Gabriel, I fucking told you I needed you!” Finally he looked up and his words ended on a gasp. The angel was _right there_ , face mere inches from the human’s, gaze smoldering with golden fire.

“That’s right, you did,” Gabriel whispered, breath warm across Sam’s lips. And then the human was gasping again as Gabriel moved to straddle his thighs. Leaning in, the angel murmured against Sam’s ear, “What if I told you… I need you, too.”

That was all it took for Sam to bury his fingers in the archangel’s hair and crash their lips together in a bruising kiss. It quickly turned heated as Gabriel gave as good as he got, arms wrapping tightly around the human, mapping Sam’s mouth with his own, tongue teasing against the hunter’s. Sam was soon moaning into the kiss, hands moving down to slide up the angel’s back under his shirt. When Gabriel simultaneously tangled his fingers in Sam’s hair and ground down into his lap, the hunter groaned and pulled back just far enough to pant, “Bedroom.”

“Your wish is my command,” the angel breathed before snapping them onto Sam’s bed.

Then shirts were being pulled off between kisses and jeans shucked down over feet now angelically-free of shoes and socks. Soon, Sam was laying back on the bed with Gabriel hovering over him, both in nothing but their boxers, an impressive bulge tenting the front of the angel’s. Sam could feel his own cock, hard and aching, as Gabriel kissed and nipped and licked his way down the human’s chest and he writhed under the teasing attention. Then Gabriel was palming Sam’s clothed erection and he arched into the angel’s touch, desperate for more friction. “Gabriel, please!” he ground out.

Suddenly, there were fingers dipping under the waistband of Sam’s boxers, tugging them over his hips. The human shifted, allowing the angel to pull the shorts down and off before quickly divesting Gabriel of his own boxers.

The angel stared at Sam’s cock appreciatively for a moment and licked his lips. “Impressive hardware, kiddo.”

Sam blushed but managed to smirk back and reply, “You’re not so bad yourself, Gabe.”

Gabriel grinned and leaned in for another kiss, a hard press of lips on lips. Sam reached down between them and wrapped both their cocks in his hand, the contact making the angel gasp and rock into Sam’s fist. The human quickly established a rhythm, jerking them both off, rutting up against Gabriel as the archangel ground down into him, moaning. The slick slide of skin on skin became their sole point of concentration, chasing the high of mutual pleasure.

Sam realized he was getting close and almost sped up to bring the angel over the edge with him. But that wasn’t enough; he didn’t want this to be over quite so soon. He wanted more. Slowing, he removed his hand, Gabriel whining at the loss of Sam’s touch. The angel locked eyes with the hunter, a question in his golden gaze.

“G-Gabriel,” Sam panted, “Want you. Want you inside me. Please.”

The archangel went completely still, eyes widening. For a moment, he just stared at Sam in amazement. “Really?” he finally managed to ask.

The human nodded. “Really.”

Gabriel took a deep, shuddering breath. “Sam, I – wait, have you done this before? I mean – ”

“Yeah,” Sam answered. “In college.”

“That was a long time ago, Sam,” the angel said, uncertainty clouding his tone. “We could just keep doing this or… or I could make it easier for you, get you ready the fast way.” He held up his fingers, ready to snap and make it happen.

Sam shook his head decisively. “No. I want to feel it. I want to feel _you_. There’s lube in the drawer.”

That seemed to be all the permission Gabriel needed because, suddenly, he was flipping Sam, inhuman strength leaving the hunter gasping, and positioning him with his knees on the bed. The human felt a little exposed, but decided he didn’t care. Then Sam could hear the slide of the nightstand drawer as it opened and shut, and there was a small click before he felt something cool and wet dribble down between the cleft in his cheeks. He shivered a little, both from the sensation and from the curl of anticipation in his gut.

Gabriel smoothed a hand down Sam’s back and placed a tender kiss at the base of his spine. “Fuck, Sam, I never imagined…” The angel’s voice already sounded wrecked and Sam felt absurdly pleased at being the cause of it.

Then a finger was pressing gently but insistently at his entrance, an inexorable push inside. It was uncomfortable at first, but the human remembered that feeling from his experimentation in college and consciously relaxed into it. Soon, Gabriel was sliding two fingers in, scissoring him open. And then the angel curled his fingers and Sam jerked, a bolt of pleasure shooting up his spine. Gabriel grinned; he’d found the hunter’s prostate. Slowly, he worked another finger into Sam, making sure to brush against that spot every so often. Before long, the hunter was twisting and moaning, a wreck beneath the angelic ministration.

“Damn it, Gabriel!” Sam tried to snap, although it came out as more of a plaintive whine. “I’m ready! Just fuck me, would you?”

The archangel groaned at the need in the human’s voice and with one more twist that made Sam writhe and curse, he pulled his fingers out. He quickly slicked up his own cock and lined it up with Sam’s entrance. Slowly, he pushed inside until he was pressed against the human. Then he paused, panting, waiting for Sam to adjust. The hunter took a few deep breaths, growing accustomed to the heady sensation of being filled. And then staying still was just too much. “Move,” he told Gabriel.

Gently, the archangel pulled out and pushed back in, beginning a pace that was slow and tender… and _not_ what Sam needed. “You’re not going to hurt me, Gabriel. _Move_ ,” he growled.

The angel laughed. “Demanding, aren’t you?” But his shifted his grip on the human’s hips and began driving into Sam. The hunter groaned, rocking back against each thrust. The change in angle meant Gabriel was hitting Sam’s prostate with every push and the hunter could feel heat coiling tight in his belly. He wasn’t going to last much longer. And judging by the gasping moans above him, neither was the angel.

Sam reached down to his neglected cock, still achingly hard and leaking precome. After a moment, he felt Gabriel’s hand curl around his own, their fingers tangling, even as the angel kept pounding into him. It was too much and not enough all at once; the human was right on the edge and just waiting to fall. Then Gabriel leaned down, pressing his forehead against Sam’s back, and whispered, his lips brushing Sam’s skin, “Let me see you fall apart. Come for me, Sam.”

That was all it took – keening, the human arched, his vision going white, thick ropes of come shooting onto the bed beneath him. A few more thrusts was all the angel needed and then he, too, was over the edge, spilling into Sam with a low cry.

They both collapsed, Sam onto the bed and Gabriel onto Sam, sprawling over the human’s back, gently pulling out as he did. The hunter was so blissed out he didn’t even care that he’d landed directly on the wet spot he’d made. Except the bed was clean and dry beneath him. And he couldn’t feel any come trickling down his legs as he’d expected. He mumbled questioningly at the archangel and felt Gabriel shrug. “I like the sex part. The sticky aftermath, not so much. Makes cuddling a little uncomfortable.”

Sam laughed and took the hint. Somehow mustering up enough energy, he gently slid Gabriel off his back and rolled to face him. Tugging the archangel closer, he rested his arm over Gabriel’s hip and stared into his golden eyes. Gabriel gazed right back into ever-changing hazel and placed his hand on Sam’s cheek, his thumb tracing a soft line across the hunter’s cheekbone.

And then a twinkle of mischief lit Gabriel’s features and he asked, “So, Samshine, still jealous?”

Sam merely looked at him, his expression unreadable. “That depends,” he answered.

“On what?” the archangel asked, his brow furrowing.

“Are you gonna do that with anyone else?” the hunter asked, still deadpan, but with a hint of his own impishness playing across his face.

Gabriel’s eyes widened. “Not while I can do it with you, kiddo!” he declared fervently.

“Good.” Sam grinned and pressed his lips against Gabriel’s once more.


End file.
